James Potter and the Tales of Three Sisters
by Alriadne
Summary: A stage in the romance that saved the wizarding world from the point of views of the three sisters and the boy at the heart of it.
1. The Dreaded Party and Truth or Dare

Chapter 2. The Dreaded Party and Truth or Dare

Lily Evans woke up. She didn't do anything past that. She got consciousness and refused to accept it. Lily kept her heavy eyes closed. She turned over a few times and attempted to go back to sleep. When that seemed impossible, she tried to figure out if she was lying on her stomach, back or one of her sides. That seemed too easy, so without opening her eyes, Lily tried to figure out which direction she was facing. After a bit of contemplating, she figured out that she was lying north to south on her stomach. Her face was turned in the direction of west. 

After trying to think of anymore reasons why she should stay in bed and not move and not finding any, Lily opened her eyes. This act reminded her what day it was. It was…

"Wake up everyone! It's my birthday! I'm going to see al my friends today!" Petunia shouted. "I'm going to get lots and lots of presents!" 

'Aug' Lily thought as she pulled herself out of bed. Lily loved Petunia, but sometimes she was the most infuriating person on the planet. 'It's not like you're the only one who's birthday it is.' But her parents were only doing what they had been doing since the girls were 13. On the date of the big day, July 3rd, her parents would throw a big party for all of Petunia's friends and all of Rose's muggle friends. The party wasn't for Lily at all. It wasn't that Lily wasn't likeable, or that she didn't have any friends. Lily was the type of person who has a few good friends and is friendly with everyone else. She didn't feel the need to be in the center of attention, that's all. That was Rose's job. The major differences and similarities between the two girls was probably the reason that they were best friends. They often hung out together. 

So today was Petunia's day. Well, mostly, Lily was friendly with a few of Petunia's friends and most of Rose's muggle friends. 'Today is going to be a long day,' Lily thought to herself. She turned her thoughts to being polite and grimaced. It was horrible. 

The party started out with Lily putting on a brave face and going outside to greet everyone. She went up to Petunia and expected her to say, "Oh Lily, you remember Jennie." But it never came. Petunia just sneered. Lily smiled politely at the group and walked over to Rose. 

Rose was a slightly better sister and hostess and reintroduced everyone to Lily. All of Rose's muggle friends had seemed to turn punk. All had dyed hair and baggy clothes on, which Rose was complementing. It was strange how you thought you knew someone. One of these girls, Penelope or Pen, had been Lily's best muggle friend and had vowed never to go punk only last year. Lily didn't have anything against punk, she actually liked the music, but it was amazing how Pen had changed in only one year. 

After listening on conversation, where she didn't know what was going on, for an hour, the cake was cut, truth or dare was played, as was the Or game and all the guests went to their respective places. There were a few exceptions that went to the movies with Petunia and would be sleeping over in a party that was not opened to Rose and Lily. 

The two girls had a party of their own. So they went to their shared room, their parents hadn't thought it fair that Petunia got her own room since she lived in the house 24/7 and Lily and Rose were only home for the holidays.

"Who do you like at school?" Lily asked Rose. 

"Like, like or friends like?" 

"Like, like."

"I'm not sure, but if I had to say, I think would say, Ryan Chang. Fairs, fair, who do you like?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure either. You can't tell anyone this," Lily commanded Rose.

"Of course."

"I think Remus Lupin is a really nice guy."

"Ooh! I could set you up you know. He is one of my friends."

"No! Don't do that. Ok, new question, who do you think is the hottest guy at Hogwarts?"

"Do teachers count?"

"If you want them to, but I personally would be horrified," Lily shuddered.

"Fair, I guess it would be Sirius."

"As in Sirius Black! He is not hot."

"He is too! All those Quidditch muscles and that long black hair, who wouldn't think he's the hottest guy?"

"Me."

"You're just strange. You Ravenclaw!" 

"Shut up Griffindor!" At that Rose grabbed her pillow and proceeded to beat Lily. Lily countered with a pillow of her own. The math involved in a pillow fight is something onto itself and is some of the most unusual and unpredictable in the known universe. All the calculations are off including which pillow is best for beating someone with and which person has the most skill and who has the most luck. And then the ever different environment must be taken into effect. This particular pillow fight can be summed up easily with Lily won. 

"Your turn, who do you think it the hottest guy at Hogwarts?" Rose panted. Both girls were lying down, in the room that looked like it was hit by a tornado or was 'disorganized' if you wanted to put it nicely.

"Ok, I guess I would have to say Potter."

"You think James is hot? You crazy girl."

"Well you like Black! Potter has a nicer face."

"Why don't you call them by their first names?"

"Just doesn't seem right."

"Lily likes James, Lily likes James!" Rose chanted.

"Do not!"

"You do too!"

"I just said he was hot! I still think he's a great prat with an ego the size of Europe."

"You speak the truth sista! But he is nice when you get to know him. His ovrsized ego can be part of his charm. And admit it, you like him!"

"Do not and you sound like Petunia."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"How dare you! I will get you Lillian Evans!" Rose screamed. And so, the second of two great legendary pillow fights was started.

****


	2. The Ordinary Family

****

A/N I'm attempting to get away from my bad work that is a work in process. So if this doesn't get updated often, don't blame me!

Chapter 1. The Ordinary Family

There once was a perfectly ordinary family, who lived in a perfectly normal house in an ordinary neighborhood, in an ordinary upper middleclass suburban town just outside of London and let's face it, London isn't always so ordinary. The family consisted of Chris and Violet Evans, and their three daughters. The most unordinary thing about this family was the daughters. Even though twins had been expected, the family was blessed with triplets. The three girls were similar in some ways, all with pale skin, large eyes, petite bone structure and bad temper. It was said that if you gave them the same colored wig and had them put on the game eye color changing eye contacts, you couldn't tell he difference between them. After that, the three were as different as could be. 

The first of the three and oldest by a minute was Petunia. The most unordinary thing about her was her name. Let's face it, there aren't too many Petunia's in the world. Petunia, or Petty, as called by her sisters, was a blond. Petunia had short strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, and a long neck. She didn't look particularly ugly or particularly pretty, she was normal and proud of it. Petunia hated one sister with a passion and was rather indifferent to the other. Petunia ran with the semi-popular crowds. She wasn't with the people whom everyone wanted to sit next to and be friends with, but she was with the people who got invited to every party. Petunia was smart, but not overly, she tended to get mostly Bs and a couple of Cs and As here and there. Petunia couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it. As I said earlier, Petunia was normal and proud of it. 

The youngest of the three was and will forever be Rose Marie Evans. She prided herself on and it seemed born to be as opposite from her oldest sister as possible. Rose hated Petunia fiercely. The rivalry had begun between the when still inside their mother. Violet had often commented that she felt her two daughters fighting it out inside her. Rose had long dark brown hair, blue green eyes, light freckles across her nose and, much to her displeasure, shared a long neck and her short height of 4'7 with Petunia. Rose wasn't a classical beauty, but was pretty in her own right. Rose was with the 'outcast' crowd. Her friends were loyal ones and permanent ones, unlike Petunia's gossipy and flightily ones. Rose was always slightly above average at everything, never being top, but always being better than the norm. Her grades were mostly Bs with a couple of As and once in a while a C. Rose had a larger than life personality and was always onstage. She had an amazing voice, which she prided herself on. Rose Marie Evans was born to stand out.

The third sister was the middle sister. She was always the one making peace treaties between the other two. She loved both her sisters very much, but only Rose seemed to return that love. Lillian Andrea Evans was the same height as her sisters and shared the pale skin and long neck with Petunia and Rose. She seemed to be a mix of her two sisters. She emerald green eyes were a mix of Petunia's hazel ones and Rose's blue-greens. She had auburn hair to Petunia's strawberry blond and Rose's brown. Between Petunia's need to fit in and Rose's need to stand out was Lily's acceptance. She was a girl of many faces. To the outside world, Lily was quiet, but when she felt the need to, she spoke her mind and could be quite scary. Her friends were drawn from both Rose's and Petunia's crowd and weren't very many. Lily wasn't a target for bullies at school like Rose, but wasn't the one behind the teasing, like Petunia. The students in the elementary school where the girls went mainly just ignored her and let her be. This was fine with Lily. Lily was the smartest of the three, it was her one of her only claims to fame in the family. Lily hardly ever got lower than an A on a test and never on a report card. 

Lily was the family's miracle child. The doctors had said that Violet was going to have twins, those two were Rose and Petunia, identified because of their lifelong hatred toward each other. The doctors and Violet wrote off the mistake as Lily had always been blocked by her sisters during the sonograms and was the quiet one so she wasn't felt.

And so they lived, in their perfectly ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood, in an ordinary upper middleclass suburban town just outside of an unordinary London. They got along with many squabbles and many fights, and even the famous Treaty of Wellington was signed all in that house, but something even more extraordinary was about to happen, something that would change the family forever, it was the girls' 11th birthday.

The joint Birthdays of their daughters was always a strenuous affair for Chris and Violet Evans. As their daughters were 11, they decided they should have one big party for the three girls and invite all their friends. They thought that the girls must all get along. Chris and Violet have obviously forgotten what it's like to be 11. So they friends were invited, Petunia had the grand total of 15 guests, Rose had 5 and Lily had one. When Violet asked Lily why she didn't invite the rest of her friends, Lily replied that they were already coming. So Violet patted Lily on the head and sent her on her way. Violet often worried about her quiet daughter. Rose was very protective of her older frailer seeming sister, so Violet figured Lily wouldn't come into any harm. 

The big party was supposed to take place on the Evans' lawn, but they day started out gloomy and by noon there was down pour. The guests went home and the party was rescheduled. So, Chris and Violet put on a happy face for their girls and had a small family party, which ended up being a game of Monopoly. 

In the middle of the game, when Petunia and Rose were about to start fighting about the price Rose had to pay on the Reading Railroad, when something unusual happened. Two letters flew through the mailbox. One landed right next to Rose and one next to Lily. 

"What are those?" Violet Evans asked.

"We won't know until we open them, Mum," Rose replied. She and Lily tore off the seal from the letters. The two girls read the letters with shocked expressions.

"The mailman must have good aim, but I thought mail doesn't come on Sundays?" Chris pondered.

"I don't think these were delivered by post," Lily said quietly. 

The Two identical letters read, 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

__

Kerian Jefferson

Kerian Jefferson

__

Deputy Headmistress

Petunia, of course, was the first to break the silence that followed the readings of these letters. "They're probably just practical jokes you know."

"Now Petunia!" her mother scolded. "I think we should check this out." Violet read over the enclosed list of supplies. "It won't hurt."

"Then why didn't I get one?" Petunia whined.

"Now honey, just because you didn't get one doesn't mean you're not special," Chris put in.

"But we're triplets, we're supposed to do everything together! We're supposed to be the same," Petunia cried.

"Now honey, we've always encouraged each of you to be yourselves. We don't want three girls that are exactly alike, we want three every different, but well-behaved, young ladies," Violet explained in a calm and collected voice, as if she was trying to take away a doll from a two year old with out making her cry.

"So it's settled, we check this out tomorrow!" Chris declared. The family turned back to their game. Everyone unfazed except Petunia. Petunia silently promised to make Rose and Lily's lives a living hell. No one excludes Petunia and they would learn. She would be the exact opposite, she didn't want anything to do with that filth that they were. After she swore this, Petunia thought back. She didn't really hate Lily, she did hate Rose, but not Lily. Petunia never really thought about Lily, sometimes she was there and sometimes she wasn't. Lily had never done anything against her. 'Maybe I should just swear against Rose,' Petunia contemplated. 'No, a promise is a promise and Lily is going down with Rose.'


	3. The Sisters Speak

Chapter 3 The Sisters Speak

__

It's not that I'm ugly, I'm just never pretty. I never have stood out. I guess I never wanted to. 

Petunia Evans, such an annoying name. Why wasn't I given Lily's name? I am the oldest, but I guess because Lily is perfect so she has to get the perfect name. 

Anyway, they're leaving tomorrow, I'm glad. This house will be better without those freaks. Maybe I'm not as happy as I appear to them, I will really miss them. I mean, I'm fifteen, I've lived for about one third of my life without seeing my sisters during the year. This can't be natural. It isn't normal. I hear that twins can read each other's thoughts. I can't read either Lily's nor Rose's thoughts. They probably consider each other twin sisters, forget I'm here too. Well guess what? I am here! I am here and I have feelings. If only Lily didn't always take her side, if only Lily wasn't a freak like she is, then I could love her. Then she could be my sister instead of hers. I feel all alone. I'm not supposed to be left alone! I'm supposed to have two sisters who support me! But do they? NOOOOOOOO! They have to go off to that little freak school and leave me here all alone. Well I'm sick and tired of it! I've put up with it for all these years.

I've hated her forever, I can't remember a time when I wasn't angry at her or at least annoyed. It's like we were meant to fight. I know we are sisters, but we fight more than is natural. I guess I can be kind of bossy, but it's who I am. I can't help it. Why wasn't I nicer, why am I not nicer? 

Why is it that hen ever I see them together I have to go in there and screw things up. I know Rose isn't hurt, she would probably be hurt if I didn't insult her daily, but then there's Lily. Every time I say something mean, even when I wasn't serious, I see her face fall for a minute. She always comes back, but I think she's really hurt, I think she would like to be as close to me as she is with Rose, but, but, but I don't know. What's done is done right? If only they had tried harder, but what can I expect. They say there are two parts of a mind, there's probably no room for a third. I'm the odd one out and I always have been.

If you were to call a rose by any other name would it smell as sweet? Who cares in my opinion. Why would someone care how something smells. I never saw the point in flowers, which most think is funny since I'm names after one. I had to get a bad name too. Rose, the first flower that comes to anyone's mind. Rose, inspire words like sweet, pretty, trusting, docile. Right? So symbolic? Well you know what? I'm sick and tired of being told how I'm supposed to be. Why does everyone care who I am? Why can't they mind their own business and let me be me? Why do I always have to measure up? Who do I have to measure up to? My sisters, that's who. 

Petunia, my enemy, oh, your so stable, so dependable, so normal, so average. So boring if you ask me. Why is everyone so proud of Petunia? Why? What's so extraordinary about her? Nothing, that's what so amazing. If you were to take a statistic, Petunia would end up in the majority of every single one of them! 

And then there's Lily. Perfect, Smart, Clever, Beautiful Lily. You could take her head off, but you can't. You would end up loving her too much to do so. She just has that way about her. She never wants attention, from what I can see, but she always gets it. Mum and Dad always make a big deal of anything having to do with her. When she got the high honor roll and all A+s, they threw her a huge party an invited their friends and their children. It was a whole, our daughters are so smart, but the focus was on her. She ended up hiding in the closet to avoid it. She was just that type of person. She doesn't really like too much attention. Pity, she seemed born to attract it. But don't get me wrong, Lily isn't a weak person, actually the opposite, she has just as bad a temper as Petunia and I do and is very quick to speak her mind, she just doesn't like to be at the center of it all.

I'm the opposite, I love attention, guess it's the littlest sisters privilege. Mum and Dad always seem reluctant to see me. They're always like, "Why can't you be more like Lily or Petunia?" The only way they know I'm here is if I get in trouble. Kind of sucks, just because I'm not a genius like Lily, or a socialite like Petunia. I can sing though. Lily tells me I'm really good and I an act too. Lily can only carry simple tunes and when Petunia sings dogs howl. 

I love Lily, I really do, but sometimes, I don't know.

Who am I? Am I really here? And why? Does anyone else know? Or even question these things? Why do people have to view me like property? Like a prize? Why? Lily, not ordinary, not unusual, just Lily. Just plain Lily. Who am I? Why do people have to make such a big deal? I'm nothing special, Rose is the one who is. Have you ever heard her sing? It's amazing, but no one ever notices. Poor girl. I'm scared for her sometimes. She does anything she can to get noticed, but it's never enough. Sometimes, I'm just scared that she'll do something really stupid. 

Petunia, doesn't she see that I want to love her? That I want to be her sister? That I want to be there for her and I want to be able to cry on her shoulder? Petunia has always been distant, I wonder why? 

Why does everyone care about me? I don't want everyone to see me, I don't want everyone to look at me like I'm an object, I just want to be finally able to be me, Lily, just plain nothing special Lily. 


	4. Ladies and Gentleman, the Incredible Jam...

Chapter 4. Ladies and Gentleman, the Incredible James Potter

Isn't it funny, that even the most anti-school and education kids and adults, are at least semi excited about the first day of school? Then you come to the kids who absolutely adore school. Such kids include James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

These three boys didn't love school itself per say, but they loved being at school. They loved poking fun at their fellow classmates at their teachers. Most of all, they likes getting away from their parents and having fun with their buds.

James Potter had known Sirius Black since he was born, or at least that's how it seemed. Even now when they were fifteen, the two were still the best of friends. James trusted Sirius beyond all his other friends and even his strange family. Likewise was the same with Sirius. The two boys were often mistaken for brothers, both being about the same tall height and both having messy dark brown or black hair and mischievous blue eyes. **(A/N Blue eyes, brown/black hair:: Drools::) **

The two boys had known Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew since they ha stepped aboard the Hogwarts express. Actually with Remus, they had literally bumped into him when he was getting through the barrier separating the muggle and magical worlds. Remus' parents were muggle freaks, meaning they were crazy about anything having to do with muggles, not that they were muggles who were freaks. Remus had been raised as any muggle born had, except with the knowledge of magic, but in his early life, before the werewolf bit him, actually seen magic preformed. The minute Remus had run into them, they became friends. There was just something about Remus that you couldn't help liking.

They had met Peter later. On the train, the now three friends came across Malfoy beating up a kid. They stepped in and beat Malfoy at his own game. The kid, Peter, had been eternally grateful and acted like their servant for the first year. By the time Peter had stopped feeling the need to act humble around them, they had gotten so used to him hanging around that they had just accepted him. 

"How much longer!" James whined. Sirius snickered.

"You just want to see Rose don't you?" Sirius asked. James blushed; he had had a crush on Rose for a while. He guessed it had been after his first and only girlfriend had dumped him. 

"She's my friend! I can't like her! That would screw everything up!" James protested. 

"Come on, the train will leave in half an hour. Mooney should be here soon. Should we tell him about the potion?" 

"Nah, we shouldn't tell him until we accomplish it so we don't get his hopes up only to be broken. Besides, we still can't figure out that incantation. My strong point is Transfiguration, not Charms." 

"Hey man, you know I'm only good at Astronomy."

"Not true."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, we're going to have to get help," James thought out loud to himself.

"We could ask Rose," Sirius suggested. 

"Why Rose? We all know she almost flunked Charms last year. She's worse at it than Peter."

"I'm not talking about getting Rose to help. Didn't Rose mention last year that she has a sister who is extremely good at charms?"

"Rose has a sister?"

"James, you are so thickheaded. Rose talks about her sister Petunia all the time, though from the way she tells it Petunia isn't very nice and they aren't on the best of terms."

"Petunia," James snickered. "Who names their kid Petunia? Honestly." Sirius started cracking up also.

"Hey guys!" Remus shouted at them as he walked over. "What did I miss?" This only made Sirius and James laugh harder. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing Mooney, nothing," James finally managed. Remus shook his head at the two and got the two onto the train without too many stares.

"Honestly you two, one would think you were five years old with the way you act," Rose said coming up to them.

"I concur," Remus agreed. "So how's your summer been?"

"Just awful. First there was surviving Petunia, and then there was surviving Petunia's friends. What's so funny?" When Rose had uttered Petunia, James and Sirius had started laughing hysterically again; even Remus snickered.

"I'm serious!" Rose scolded them.

"I thought I was," Sirius pondered.

"That joke is really old, it was old when it was invented," James informed Sirius. "So what's so bad about your sister?"

"She has to be miss popular all the time. It's infuriating. She has absolutely no personality and she hates my guts. She would deny that I'm her sister if she could. I bet most of the people don't even know that I'm her sister," Rose drawled. James and Sirius exchanged looks. This couldn't be good. 

"Sisters are annoying!" Sirius complained.

"Sirius, your sisters are five and three, how could you possibly hate them?" Remus asked. "You probably spent the whole summer at James' house anyway."

'Yes, but James' little sister is annoying also, and so is his brother."

"James, you have siblings?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, twins, little buggars. They're five. Quidditch fanatics, both of them. Always insisting I play with them," James complained.

"Imagine that," Rose put in. James blushed. "You're one to talk Mr." James was always making the group play Quidditch weekly, rain or shine." Rose shook her head and her long brown hair fell out of its ponytail. James just stared at it as Rose put it back up. "So what pranks are we going to do this year?"

"Don't know yet, but we're supplied," Sirius assured her and pulled out a trunk filled with dungbombs, fireworks and anything else a prankster would ever need. "James has another two trunks and I'm sure Remus brought one."

"Of course! What do you take me for? I even did one better, I brought three trunks," Remus said smugly, obviously please with himself for outdoing Sirius. 

"Cheater," Sirius muttered under his breath. The four joked around and just had a good time. Peter eventually joined them just as the train pulled into the station. "Which one is your sister?" Sirius asked Rose as the mobs poured out of the train.

"That's her," Rose said pointing to a red-brown haired girl that was making her way through the crowd with a black haired girl. "Got to go guys, I'm going to say hi to Becca before she takes my head off, I promised I'd say hi and I forgot to on the train. Bye!" Rose ran off into the crowd.

"We should prank her," James told Remus and Sirius under his breath.

"Why?" Remus asked.  
"Didn't you hear the way Rose was talking about her? Rose will thank us."

****

A/N I know a lot of people say that Lily was a fifth member of the Marauders, here, that's not true. Rose is. She likes them cause they're funny, they play pranks and get in trouble. She also thinks they're just cool and all. BTW, for all of you blind people, James likes Rose, and he's about to play a prank on Lily who he thinks in Petunia so Rose will like him. 


	5. The Prank Mistake

****

Quick A/N, Sorry if this wasn't clear, but Lily is the one in Ravenclaw. I thought it's cool if she is because she's always struck me as the type of person who kind of likes being in the shadows and being the brains behind the operation and not necessarily getting the most credit. Lily is very courageous, but she has the demeanor of a mix of Griffindor and Ravenclaw, but she was put in Ravenclaw. Rose is in Griffindor because she is loud and proud. Oh, I'm putting up chapters pretty quickly because I'm really having fun with this, and the reviews are really helping and giving me ideas. 

****

Oh yeah, any suggestions for plots are welcome.

Chapter 5, The Prank Mistake

Part 1, The Wrong Girl

"Ok troops!" James commanded the surrounding boys, "We need damn good prank and we need it now!" 

"James, we're right here, you don't have to yell, you'll wake up the whole house," Sirius informed him.

"I don't think this is such a good idea James," Remus commented, "even if Rose claims to hate Petunia, sisters are very close, they fight like cats and dogs, but don't come between them."

"You are very wrong, Mooney, don't you listen when Rose talks about Petunia? She hates her. Didn't she even once say that she wold love to make Petunia get what's coming to her?" Peter said in one of the moments when he spoke. 

"Peter's right," James announced.

"I am?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Yes you are, and I have an idea."

The four boys slipped into the Ravenclaw house under the dark of night, underneath the invisibility cloak, with the password 'fairy dust,' they learned from standing around the corner and listening to those who entered. 

"What year is she in?" Peter asked. Sirius slapped him on the back of his head.

"You dolt! Petunia and Rose are twins," Sirius whispered.

"Keep it down!" James hissed at them. "Let's move, move, move. Operation Petunia is under way."

"You make up really bad operation names, I hope know that," Sirius commented.

"And you think you could do better?" 

"Now is not the time," Remus said, stopping the up coming argument. The four made their way up the right staircase to the fifth floor. They quickly got to work. They decided to use muggle products so they wouldn't have to use any complicated Charms, which none of them were good at. The boys had decided to go one step farther than just getting Petunia, they had decided to get that girl she had been talking to on the train, but they couldn't decide which one she was, so they prank every girl in the room.

When James had seen Rose's sister, his breath was taken away, she looked so beautiful, then he reminded himself that she was probably the type of girl who made sure she looked the best at every possible moment and Rose had said this girls was a maniac. 

"Ok men, we're out. Job well done, let's go get some sleep," James commanded the 'Troops' as they sprinted along the corridors back to Griffindor Tower. 'Won't Rose be surprised,' James thought to himself as he fell asleep. 

Part 2, Honey, That's How It Goes

Lily woke up feeling sticky and grimy. She wasn't the type of girl who cared extraordinarily about her looks, but she did enjoy being clean. Lily sat up. The whole room was covered in string, it was everywhere. Lily opened her mouth to wake up the others and something wet began to pour on her head. It was honey. Sweet, syrupy, honey. Lily was about to scream when something else fell on her, feathers, lots and lots of feathers. Lily looked up to make sure nothing else as going to fall on her as she was about to speak. When she decided it was safe, she opened her mouth again.

"Tapa," she whispered through the still air, "Tapa," Tapa woke up with a moan. 

"Why is your skin green?" Tapa asked looking through her half-closed eyes.

"It is?" Lily asked, looking down at her hands. "Oh bloody 'ell. Should we wake the others up?"

"Sure, but can you tell me why you look like a chicken who's feathers have been pulled off and has green skin?" Tapa said. 

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the other side of the room. It was the Rachel Parson, AKA the ditz of Ravenclaw.

"Don't know, when we figure it out we'll tell you," Lily informed her. Rachel woke up the other three girls in the dorm who all screamed when they saw what was going on. Rachel insisted on the first shower and came out smelling like a dungbomb. Another girl, Gena, walked past Lily's bed and got hit with a pie in the face that was obviously intended for Lily. Tapa and Lily started laughing hysterically while another round of screaming proceeded. 

All six girls managed to get downstairs before the end of breakfast. They had all managed to get cleaned off except Rachel smelled slightly like dung and Lily had purple hair and green skin. All of them looked murderously for the person who had done this. 

Part 3, Oops

Rose came into the Great Hall and saw an amusing sight. A girl had purple hair and green skin. Rose then realized this girl was her sister. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were laughing hysterically. 

"You like?" James finally got out.

"What did you do to Lily?" Rose said in a calm dangerous voice. The Marauders stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"I thought your sister as Petunia and you hated her. Who is Lily?" Sirius asked.

"My other sister!" Rose yelled. Rose walked toward lily and out of earshot of the Marauders. 

"She has another sister?" James asked. "Never knew there was a Lily Evans in this school."

"Yes you do James, she's the one person you complain bout the most. Isn't it because her name is usually on top of yours on grades? She always gets first and you get second. Did you say last year that if you were ever to meet Lily you would give her a piece of your mind?" Peter prompted.

"Not the time Peter," Remus informed him. An angry Rose came over with an angrier Lily.

"What do you boys have to say for yourselves?" Rose asked sternly.

"Oops," Sirius let out. Both girls were extremely short and standing up he would have towered over them, but they looked very scary at the moment.

"Uh, sorry," James said nervously. "We thought you were the Petunia Rose was always complaining about."

"If I was Rose I would take that as an insult. But I'm not, but I think you deserve punishment. Oh Tapa!" Lily called. The girl who they had seen with Lily came over. She looked angry also. 

"Be glad she's not calling over Rachel or the others," Tapa told them in an evil voice. The Marauders looked very scared. "My dear friend, what did you have in mind?" Tapa's voice had changed completely to a sweet an angelic voice.

"My dearest sister," lily said gesturing to Rose.

"What, you think Petunia is dearer than I am?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Of course not, but I have a plan." The Marauders looked terrified. The three girls huddled together. "On the count of three. One, Two, three." Their wands blazed. There was a horrible blue light. James thought it was all over for him and it was, it truly was. 

Their hands began changing and so did their hair. 

"What happened?" James asked. He grasped at his throat. What had happened to his voice? He then realized his hands couldn't grasp his neck, or anything else for that matter. His fingers were sausages, jut like a little kid's drawing of a hand. He was now wearing a baseball cap and had pointy, furry ears on the top of his head. 

James heard music in the background and before he knew it, he, Sirius, Remus and Peter were singing.

__
    
    Hey, do it now
    yeah hey
    hey
    Once there was a boogie singer
    Playin' in a rock & Roll Band
    And never had no problems
    Burnin' down the one night stands
    Well everything around me, yeah
    Got to stop to feelin' so low
    And I decided quickly, yes I did
    To disco down and check out the show
    Yeah they were
    Dancin' and singin'
    And movin' to the groovin'
    And just when it hit me
    Somebody turned around and shouted
    Play that funky music chipmunk
    Play that funky music right
    Play that funky music chipmunk
    Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die
    Till you die? Yeah, uh huh
    I tried to understand this
    I thought that they were out of their minds
    How could I be so foolish, how could I
    To not see I was the one behind
    So still I kept on fighting
    Losing every step of the way
    I said I must go back there, gotta go back
    And check to see if things still the same
    Yeah they were dancin', and singin'
    And movin' to the groovin'
    And just when, it hit me
    Somebody turned around and shouted
    Play that funky music chipmunk
    Play that funky music right
    Play that funky music chipmunk
    Lay down the boogie and play that funky music til you die
    till ya die? yeah, oh till ya die
    Gonna play that electrified funky music now
    Spoken:
    Hey wait a minute
    Now first it wasn't easy
    Changin' Rock & Roll and minds
    And things were getting shaky
    I thought I'd have to leave it behind
    oh but now its so much better
    it's so much better
    I'm funking out in every way
    But I'll never lose that feelin'
    ya know I won't
    Of how I learned my lesson that day
    When they were
    Dancin' and singin'
    and movin' to the groovin'
    And just when it hit me
    Somebody turned around and shouted
    Play that funky music chipmunk
    Play that funky music right
    Play that funky music chipmunk
    Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die
    Till you die,
    oh till you die
    They shouted play that funky music
    Play that funky music
    Play that funky music
    Gotta keep on playin'
    funky music
    Play that funky music

"I loved Alvin and the Chipmunks as a kid," Rose said evilly, "didn't you?"


	6. The One Left Behind

Chapter 6 The One Left Behind

Today was RoshHashanah, the Jewish New Year. In a week was Yon Kippur, the day of Atonement, not that Petunia paid attention anyway. It was always the first holiday after they left, when Petunia really began to realize they were gone. The Evans weren't Jewish, they were actually Unitarian Universalists, but their extended family was Jewish, so every time a holiday rolled around, Chris and Violet dragged their remaining daughter to the family reunions. 

Of course, it was Petunia's job to look after her cousins. A job she loathed. Petunia had exactly five cousins who came over on this event. All except one was younger than her, and all of them adored Lily beyond any other relative. The only one who was older, Natalie, was a friend and partner in crime to Rose. None of them cared about petunia. Well, they did, they just didn't like hanging around her. 

Whenever Lily was looking after the younger ones, she and eleven year old Claudia kept eight year old Meagan and seven year old Julia from killing each other. Ten-year-old Sophie would mainly spend her time on the computer. During this time, Rose and Natalie would be talking amiably about what was going on and horses, Natalie was an avid rider. Where did that leave Petunia? Right where she wanted to be, up with the adults. But with Lily and Rose gone, she was stuck down here with the kiddies.

"Lily, Lily!" Julia, Meagan and Claudia would cry whenever she came over. The three of they would rush over to be spun around and hugged with Sophie at their heels. Natalie would come over and give Rose a hug first before turning on Lily. Then they would separate. Petunia had to make a conscious effort to get their attention. So today, when Petunia came down, all of them just glanced her way and turned back to what they were doing. 

"Hi," Petunia said to the room and slumped onto the couch beside Sophie, who was playing a video game with Julia while the others watched. 

"Hi Petunia," they said. Natalie, who was on the other side of her gave her a quick hug and that was the end of the greeting. 

The party wore on, and after what seemed like hours it was time to go home. If Lily had been here, Meagan would have clung to lily and called her Mama in a baby voice, but Lily wasn't here so that didn't happen. 

The ride home was a silent one. "How did you kids get along?" Violet asked Petunia.

"Fine," Petunia answered shortly.

"What did you guys do?" Chris inquired.

"We watched Sophie and Julia play video games."

"Lily always organized a play, they were all so funny," Violet laughed at the memory at many a wacky Cinderella play.

"Well I'm not Lily."

"I never said you were dear," Violet replied. 

"It's quiet again, I only have two girls instead of four, it always takes an adjusting, doesn't it?" Chris asked.

"Yes it does, I always come home expecting to hear an argument in process and a peace treaty being monitored," Violet said.

"I always expect to hear Rose singing with Lily playing the piano in accompaniment," Chris put in. He smiled. One would think Chris and Violet weren't aware of their daughter's singing talent, but it was the opposite. They loved to hear her, but they realized that she was the type of person who would never get anywhere if she didn't have to fight. She would never be happy unless she had earned it with her own sweat and blood. "What do you miss, Petty?" Chris asked his oldest daughter.

"I don't know," Petunia said in a sullen voice.

"You probably miss them terribly, you guys are like three peas in a pod, you need each other to be complete, even if you don't realize it"

Petunia thought on that for a minute. No they weren't like three peas in a pod. Wasn't it said that threes a company? They didn't need Petunia and never had. She was all alone. 


	7. The Secret is Out

Chapter 7 The Secret is Out

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Sirius pleaded. "We honestly thought your sister was Petunia." 

"You people are such dolts. Thankfully for you, Lily doesn't hold grudges like I do and I think the whole chipmunk performance was punishment enough," Rose forgave him. The Marauders blushed when Rose mentioned the chipmunks. Even though the whole thing had happened a week ago, people were still laughing. Whenever mentioned, Sirius would start talking about the shame of being beaten by girls and Rose would get mad again.

"Remus, don't you have to go visit your mother tonight?" James asked Remus and gave him a wink behind Rose's back. 

"Yeah, right, I should get ready," Remus said and started off toward the Griffindor Tower

" You make up really lame excuses for being gone, just so you know," Rose told him. Remus turned around and gaped. "Oh come off it guys, I'm not thick." Peter and Sirius snickered thinking of the many times where Rose's inability to realize what was going on had left her completely in the dark. "Ok, I am thick, but I'm not THAT thick. Remus, I have been aware of your condition since second year." The four boys stood there in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us that? I spent many hours contemplating weather to tell you or not!" Remus cried.

"Do you guys realize how funny you are when you're trying to keep a secret!" Rose laughed. 

"So you're not scared or going to taunt me, or throw stuff?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Well, I can't promise that I'm not going to be scared, or that I'm not going to taunt you and not throwing stuff at you is going to be next to impossible for me not to do, but it won't be over something so trivial as being a werewolf," Rose assured him. Remus smiled and gave Rose a big hug.

"Well I should going, it's going to be dark soon and I need to get to Poppy's," Remus told them.

"He calls her Poppy?" Rose asked. "I thought only Dumbledor calls her that."

"Remus is off his rocker," Sirius said nonchalantly. 

"Where as you never had a rocker, right?" James asked.

"Of course, what? No!" Sirius protested. "How come you've known for longer than us and never told?" Sirius said refurring back to Remus' condition.

"You never told me that you knew, so why should I tell you?"

"Good point, we're sorry old friend. Anyway, Rose we needed to ask you a favor." 

"What is it?" Rose said intrigued.

"Well, we're thinking about becoming Animagnus and it involves a complicated charm. We are all Charms deficient so we thought you could help us."

"Wait, wait, wait, you do know my strength is potions and that I'm close to failing Charms right?" Rose interrupted.

"That's not what we meant, Lily, not Petunia is good at Charms right? Could you ask her to help us?" James pleaded.

"So you want Lily not me? I'm hurt!" Rose pretended to pout and cry.

"No! That's not what I meant! We need both of your help. We need your help for the potions and Lily's help for the Charms part. Can you ask her for us?"

"Sure, I can ask her. What do you want me to say?"

"That her sister's dear friends need her expertise," Sirius suggested. 

"Perfect," James told him.

"Ok, I'll ask her at breakfast," Rose promise them.

"Don't tell her what we're doing until after she agrees and we talk to her," James told her.

"Fine. I'm sure she'll agree." Rose soon found herself being hugged by three guys who were much taller than her. From the point of view of someone looking on, it would appear that the three boys were huddling and there was no one in the middle. 


	8. The Scariness of Two in a Set of Triplet...

The Scariness of Two in a Set of Triplets

James Tristen Potter was nervous. James, Sirius and Peter were waiting for Rose and Lily to arrive and James was nervous.

"You're making me dizzy," Sirius told him. James looked down at the rut he had made in the floor from his pacing.

"Fine Apeth. I'm just nervous," James replied. Sirius coughed and it sounded vaguely like understatement and all to cock. "What? I mean, how do we tell her about Remus? And how do we know she won't rat us out?"

"She is Rose's sister you know," Sirius assured him.

"I guess, I have to trust Rose's judgement. But how do we know that Remus didn't want her to know? Isn't it unfair to him?"

"My question is how did Rose figure it out before us," Sirius pondered. "How are we going to tell Lily?"

"How do you think I figured it out, Lily told me," Rose told them as she came into the room followed by Lily. "Lily figured it out in first year and told me over the summer."

"See! She didn't figure it out before us!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up. He started to jump around the room knocking over everything in his path.

"I don't Adam and Eve it! What kind of Potions room is this?" Rose asked looking around the unorganized place. Things were thrown about randomly. "All the ingredients are all over the shop! You can't find anything." At this, Lily started to snicker and everyone remembered she was in the room. "What is it?" Rose asked her.

"Nothing, sister of mine, but who are you to be lecturing on cleanliness?" Lily countered.

"Like you're neat!" 

"I am neater than you!"

"I have to wade knee deep in stuff to get to my bed!"

"That proves my point. So what are you making?" Lily asked the confused and terrified onlookers.

"Um, an Animagnus potion," Peter stammered.

"Well it's obviously not very good," Rose told them looking from the book to the potion.

"You were supposed to harm the Monkshed to dissolve. It doesn't work properly if you don't," Lily commented as she too peered at the book.

"And this was supposed to sit for a week. Did you even add tarragon?" Rose inquired.

"No," Sirius stuttered. "It doesn't say tarragon in there." Sirius pointed to the ingredients list which didn't contain tarragon on it.

"Of course it doesn't…" Lily exclaimed.

"Even a first year would know when you add bistort you need to add tarragon!" Rose finished Lily's sentence.

"They're anorak," Sirius whispered to James.

"Please don't do that again," James pleaded. He was cowering a bit.

"Fine, but you will need to start over," Rose told them.

"Damn," Peter muttered.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," Peter stammered.

"Ok, James, where do you keep your Sandalwood?" Lily asked.

"Look around," he replied. Rose and Lily sent him a look that sent him scrabbling around looking for the specified herb.

"I think we will need to label everything," Rose sighed.

"Do we have to?" Sirius whined.

"Do you want to become an Animagnus? Yes? Then let us work!" Lily and Rose said together.

"They're scary," James half whispered to Sirius who nodded. 

"Peter, clean out this cauldron!" Rose commanded. He scurried to obey.

"What are you doing?" James asked Lily as she studied a book. 

"I'm thinking of the charm that will keep the cauldron from becoming hot on the outside and the one that will keep it from tipping over. It would look a bit suspicious if we came into Madame Pompfrey's office with fingers covered in this stuff," she replied. James looked at his hands and remembered all the looks he had gotten from the nurse about the source of the liquid on his fingers. Lily smiled at him. "I take it you have already been to see her in the past over this?"

"Yeah," James said sheepishly.

"So we can't let it happen again. How's it going Rose?" She called over to her sister.

"We're doing ok, but we're all out of some ingredients that will be a bit hard to get," Rose called back. Lily looked over the ingredients that they needed. 

"I get to work in the third greenhouse once in a while. They grow some of those, I should be able to take them. I have no idea where to get Powered hen's teeth though. And a hair of Hippogriff is not going to be easy. You're going to have to get some blood from Remus. We need werewolf's blood," Lily sighed. "I don't know how you're going to get it from him."

"That should be easy," James told her. "But the powdered hen's teeth will be a problem. Do you think Kindle will have some in his private store?"

"He might, but it will be hard getting some. Rose, you and James take Care of Magical Creatures, right? Tell the professor you want to study Hippogriffs. He probably will get some for you guys to study," Sirius said.

"So I'm on the greenhouse herbs, James and Rose are on the hippogriffs and why don't you get the herbs from Professor Kindle with Peter," Lily said.

"So we'll meet back here in a week, break!" Sirius shouted. Everyone gave him a look. "It's football!" Again they all looked at him. "American football." 

"Whatever," Lily said. "See you, Rose. You do know you owe me for helping you, right?" 

"Yeah, I'll be civil to Petunia over the next break I see her or at least for the first week," Rose muttered.

"Good," Lily told her and gave her a quick hug before exiting the room. Rose also said her good-byes and made her way up to the Griffindor common room and proceeded to work on her homework.

"Lily's hot," Sirius commented. James nodded his agreement. In his thoughts later, he would realize that he didn't think Lily was hot so much as pretty. Not knowing where these thoughts were coming from, he would dismiss them. 

Likewise, Lily spent sometime that night wondering why she felt a bit funny around James. She too dismissed these thoughts as nothing. 

****

A/N I apologize for all the incorrectly used obscure English phrases. I'm a stupid American. I finally got off my arse and looked some up and now I'm becoming obsessed. What can I say, I'm an anorak. Should I continue trying to use the obscure English phrases? If there are any English readers out there who are offended. I'm really sorry and please tell me how to use the phrases correctly.


	9. Saturday Morning Cartoons, French, and S...

Saturday Morning Cartoons, French, and Snow Tag

"Wake up!" a voice whispered. Rose moaned. 

"Ten more minutes mum," she mumbled.

"I am not mum!" the voice said. A hand, that presumably belonged to the same person as the voice had, shook her.

"I told you Lily, it's the summer, we sleep in," Rose told her and tried to go back to sleep.

"What if it's not summer?" Lily asked her.

"Then how did you get in here?"

"I have a better questions, why are you and Rachel in the boys' dorms?" 

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours."

"Well, I got the password from prefect privileges and I'm here because it's Saturday. Remember? We got Rachel to transfigure an extra desk into a TV so we could watch cartoons. It's in that room with the potion. Come on. And answer my question," Lily commanded.

"We were having a sleepover," Rose commented. She rose and slipped some pants over the boxer shorts she was wearing.

"What's going on?" someone asked from one of the beds. A messy head of brown hair rose above the covers and peaked out.

"They're going to go watch cartoons, go back to sleep," a calmer, more tired voice mumbled.

"Cartoons?!" Sirius shouted with enthusiasm. "I wanna watch too!" Sirius got up and started jumping from bed to bed, not caring if the bed was occupied.

"Sirius!" James yelled. He tackled his friend and pinned him to the floor.

"Now that you're up," Rachel said rising from where she had been lying down on the floor, "let's go watch some Tom and Jerry."

"Yay!" Sirius cried.

"Arg," was the universal reply from both James and Remus.

"Why are you people up," Peter muttered in his sleep, "it's ten o'clock.

"Is he asleep?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yes," Remus replied. "He has an amazing sense of time." It was indeed ten o'clock.

"How about after cartoons we play tag on our brooms. There's snow outside so if we fall we will be ok," James suggested.

"There's snow?" Rose asked.

"It snowed last night, started around three in the morning," Peter mumbled again. 

"He's good," Rachel said. "Shall we be on our way? And should we wake sleeping beauty?"

"Nah, he'll be moody unless we let him sleep till three. I would rather not deal with a moody Peter," James informed the group."

"Moi aussi," Lily agreed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Tu ne comprends pas?" Rose asked.

"What are you guys saying?" Remus asked.

"Vous ne parlez pas Francais? Nous parlons Francais," Lily replied.

"Comment va-tu?" Rose asked her sister.

"Tres bien, et toi?" 

"Com ci Com ca. Je veux faire du ski."

"Je veux regarer le tele." 

"Nous allons!"

"Faire attention!" Rachel yelled at them. The Marauders who were awake were stunned.

"You speak French?" James asked.

"Of course. Our mother is French and made sure we knew the language. Her nickname around the neighborhood is the Good French Lady," Rose informed them.

"I didn't know you lived in France," Sirius said. "Teach me!" 

After many discussions about who was to be sympathized with, Tom or Jerry, the group made their way outside into the snow. 

"Accido brooms!" Lily called. With that James', Sirius', Remus', Rose's and several school brooms flew toward them. They all caught their respective brooms. This display of charms strength won a whistle from James and a "bloody brilliant," from Sirius.

"Teams?" Remus asked as he mounted.

"Nah, every person for themselves," Rose laughed as she rose into the air. Soon everyone was in the air. Sirius did a daring maneuver and swept down toward the ground. He pulled up at the last minute in a sweep, catching snow in his cloak. He proceeded to dump the snow he had picked up on the nearest person, Rose. Rose shrieked with laughter. 

"Lily! Help me!" she cried. 

"Sorry sis, you're on your own," Lily told her and went back to creaming James and Remus with snowballs. 

"I'll help you get James and Remus if you help me get Sirius," Rose negotiated.

"We might need help. Rachel, want in?" Lily asked her sister's friend. Rachel nodded solemnly. What followed this allegiance was one of the biggest, most horrible boys versus girls snowball fight that has ever taken place. Its ferocity has yet to be topped. For all of you who wish to know, the girls managed to get the boys to surrender before things got bloody. As they were celebrating their victory, they were assaulted by another attack.

"Unfair!" Rose shouted. "You gave up!" She tackled the closest person to her, Sirius, causing him to fall on James, who fell on Remus. Lily burst out laughing. It was a dog pile like no other and poor Remus was turning blue from lack of air. 

"Rose, Sirius, James, will you kindly get off me," Remus croaked. 

"Are your eyes supposed to be bulging like that?" Sirius asked. He made no move to get off. James shoved his way up and fell onto Lily and Rachel. 

James looked down at Lily. He was on top of her because of a failed attempt to stand up. She had really pretty green eyes. 'You like Rose,' he told himself. He quickly put that thought out of his mind and just looked at her.

"Yo, Jamie boy, I think Lily and Rachel would like to be able to breathe," Sirius commented.

"I think my back is out," James complained dramatically. 

"Old age?" Remus asked as he helped James up.

"Right on the nail old boy," James replied.

"Aye, I feel it too. Feel it in my bones. Not as young as I used to be. Never going to be in my prime again," Sirius said in his best old man voice. Remus, James and Sirius all started to walk around using their brooms as walking sticks. 

"Old chap," James said hitting Sirius on the back, "I think the weather is getting to me, let's go in for a cup of Earl Grey."

"Good idea," Sirius replied in a cultured accent.

"Cheerio darlings, we must be making our way back to the common room," Remus said linking his arms with James and Sirius. The girls burst out laughing as soon as they were out of sight.

****

A/N I only wrote some French because I'm not taking it next year so I might as well use it for something. I know the grammar might not be correct. Anyway, I'm going to keep hinting at L/J, but nothing is going to happen till seventh year. (It's currently the middle of fifth) so if you guys want, I'll write a Sisters Speak chapter and than go on to seventh year. If you think I should do the next two years, I'll try. I just can't think of events to include.


	10. Maybe It's Just Me

Maybe It's Just Me

__

Dear Diary,

_How long has it been since I have written? I can't tell, I really should start dating my entries. I don't seem like the type to keep a diary, at least not when I'm around the Marauders. I don't know what happens. I mean, I have fun with my other friends, but it feels like I can't really be myself unless the whole gang is there. Maybe it's just me._

I think I am changing. They say most teens discover who they are during this period in their lives, but no one else appears to be going through this personality crisis. I don't mean Identity crisis, I know who I am. I'm not questioning my name or my family. I'm not questioning my beliefs, I'm questing how I react to things. Does that make sense? I'm not sure. 

I'm supposed to be the logical one, the smart one, but what does that mean? Does that mean I have all the answers?

I'm listening to Simon and Garfunkle right now, the Sounds of Silence song. It's a nice song, I think I'll switch to Beatles soon. I'm a sucker for their music. They're as good as broken up now. I hope they all continue to write good music, especially Lennon. He's probably the most talented of all of them, though I will be sure to pick up any records made by any of them. 

Rose says I should get into the Rolling Stones. She even blasted their music all summer long, I think they're starting to grow on me. 

The Animagnus potion is almost done and it's almost at the holidays. After that, the Marauders won't have to put up with me anymore. Well, they will as Rose's sister, but they won't have to appease me to help them. I wonder if they'll be happy.

Now the question is being asked, should Rose and I go home for the holidays? Tapa invited me to her house, should I accept? I'll ask mum. 

I feel silly writing in a journal, even if I'm alone and I have been doing so for years. Am I the only one who still does? Should I be ashamed? Maybe it's just me.

I wonder what animal I will be. I hope it's a cool animal, I mean, how pathetic would it be to turn into a bug? Maybe I should be a cat; they are excellent hunters, extremely intelligent and have a sense of independence. But that sounds more like Rose than me. 

I would also like to be able to fly. That has got to be the meanest high. Being able to soar above the clouds, relying on no one but yourself. Maybe I should be a bird. How cool would it be to be a falcon? They are powerful and deadly. That doesn't fit me either. 

Maybe an owl, they are powerful birds with a sense of intelligence. They fly silently and are extremely useful. They are also wise. I've heard science reports saying they aren't, but everyone knows the owls are just hiding it, don't the magical tests show owls are smart? Owls can fly through the night undetected. There is a sense of peace about them. 

I think that works for me, being an owl would be quite fun and useful to the future. You never know when being able to fly will come in handy. I can't register to be an Animagnus now. I feel a little nervous about breaking the law, but at the same time, I don't care. It's a stupid law. I do feel guilty in that I won't be able to tell Dumbledore, but it's necessary, so I'll keep quite. 

Will the Marauders still hang out with me when we've become Animagnus? Is my worry justified? Or am I'm getting worked up about nothing? Maybe it's just me.

Lily

****

A/N Sorry I've taken so long and for the short chapter. I have ideas for the next three stories after this one and have almost finished the last one, but I'm almost out of ideas of how to get through this one. Currently, everyone is in fifth year and I need to finish this story in seventh. If you stay with me through this story, you will be rewarded with three more stories that I'm almost done writing. 


	11. Nicknames

Nicknames

"Is everyone here?" James asked.

"Where else would we be?" Rose replied.

"Ok, so tonight, we are embarking on a life changing adventure, one we will never be able to go back on," Sirius said gravely.

"Cut the crap Sirius," James told him. "Tonight is the full moon and as you know Remus is turning into a werewolf tonight so we're going to go to the shack and help him through this as animals. Got it? Good. Ok, we need to drink a bit of the potion, then Lily will perform a charm and we should be able to transform." Everyone nodded and crowded around the cauldron. Rose took a ladle and put the liquid into several cups.

"You have to put a hair in," she told them. Peter looked a little sickened by this, but everyone did. 

"To Remus," Sirius toasted, raising his glass. Everyone copied him and drank. Lily preformed the complicated charm that makes the power stay with the drinker for life.

"Who wants to go first?" James asked.

"I will," Sirius volunteered. "How do I change again?" 

"Picture yourself as an animal," Rose told him. He scrunched up his face. His long form began to change, becoming smaller. He looked up at them with chocolate brown eyes. He was a large shaggy black dog.

"You're so vain," Rose told him. The dog cocked his head to his side. "Even as a dog you have better hair than I do!" Everyone laughed. Sirius transformed back.

"That was awesome! I like being a dog," he informed them. He chuckled. "Who is next?"

"I'll go," Peter said more bravely than he felt. He also attempted to change, but nothing happened. It took him five minutes before his friends saw him shrink. Peter turned into a small gray rat. Next went Rose. She transformed the easiest of them all. She became a golden lioness. She growled at them. Sirius transformed back into a dog. Rose lifted her paw and hit the dog on the nose. They both transformed back to their human selves.

"That hurt!" Sirius complained. 

"Tough," Rose shot back. "You shouldn't have said that."

"What did he say?" James asked.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he would beat me up since dogs chase cats." 

"I didn't hear anything," Lily chipped in.

"Me either," James said.

"Maybe animals can understand each other," Lily speculated. "I'll go next." She waited a minute waiting for her body to change. "Did anything happen?" she asked, but all that came out was a screech. 

"Cool! She's a Eurasia owl!" James said. Lily flew around the room before changing back into a human. 

"I'm next right?" James said. Everyone nodded. One minute he was looking at Rose's blue shirt, the next she was wearing a gray shirt. Everything was in black and white! He shook his head, thinking something was wrong, but there was a weight on top of his head. Everyone was looking at him opened mouthed. James turned back.

"What am I?" he asked.

"You're a stag," Rose told him. 

"So should we go?" Lily asked. "It's dark. Should we bring a light?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Rose said exasperatedly. "You're a bloody owl, you can navigate in the dark." 

"Oh right," Lily said sheepishly. All of them started off and changed into their forms.

"The world is so big!" Peter complained.

"Is not, I could be at the shack in a few steps," James told him.

"Maybe to you, but it takes longer for me!" Peter said.

"Have you forgotten the food chain?" Rose asked. "Cat chases rat. If you don't stop complaining, I'll eat you." Peter cowered behind Sirius. "I was kidding."

"All your complaints are so loud! My ears hurt!" Lily said.

"You can fly you know, your talons hurt my back," Rose told Lily. Lily took off.

"You all walk so slow," Sirius told them.

"We're waiting for Peter," James told him. "Here Pete, see if you can ride on someone's back, this is taking too long."

"How do we get to the shack? It would look a little conspicuous if a lion came into town," Rose said.

"Watch out for that tree," Lily said quickly.

"What tree?" Sirius asked. An arm swept violently by.

"That tree." Sirius jumped back to avoid the branches of the whoomping willow tree. Peter was thrown from Sirius' back. He hit a knot at the base of the tree. The branches stopped moving and a passageway could be seen. 

"Let's see where that leads," James suggested. All the animals nodded to the best of their ability and they headed down a long tunnel. They heard the howls of a wolf.

"That's got to be him," James commented. "Poor bloke." The animals came to a door, which they opened and went inside. 

"So this is it?" Rose said looking around. "That chair looks comfortable." 

"Who are you?" the wolf asked. "I know you! Why are you animals?"

"We came to hang out with you," James assured the wolf.

"Hang out? Why hang out? What's there to do here? I want to go out! I want to hunt!" The wolf cried.

"Come on Remus, you know we can't go out," Sirius scolded the wolf.

"Who is Remus? Is Remus the human? I don't like him, he tells me I can't hunt," the wolf complained.

"What do you know? Werewolves are skitzofrantic," Rose said. 

"Not funny," the wolf told Rose. "So what are your names. I don't want to use human names, I don't like human names."

"How about Shaggy for Sirius?" James suggested.

"Than you and be Hovey," Sirius retorted. James lowered his head. "Watch those things, like the prongs of a fork."

"I like it," Lily said. 

"Hovey?" James asked.

"Not that, Prongs," Lily replied.

"What and you're so wise?" Sirius asked.

"That's a good nickname for her, Wise," Rose said authoritatively. 

"So the deer," the wolf started.

"Stag," James interrupted. 

"Stag, whatever, is Prongs and the owl is Wise. What am I?"

"Ow! Sirius! You dreaded on my foot!" Rose yelled.

"Guess it's not a very padded foot," James said. "How about Padfoot for him?" Everyone nodded.

"Peter, your tail looks like a worm," Rose said. 

"Wormtail?" the wolf said. "Works for me. So we have Prongs, Wise, Padfoot and Wormtail. What is the lion and what and I?"

"I'm a lioness," Rose reminded him.

"Whatever, how about Pride for miss LIONESS here?" the wolf suggested.

"How about you are Mooney?" Sirius said.

"That's the first good name out of your mouth," the wolf said to Sirius.

"Ok, so I am Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, the wolf/Remus is Mooney, Rose is Pride and Lily is Wise," James summarized. 

"What would you suggest we do Miss Wise?" Rose asked.

"I don't know Miss Pride. Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Mooney, Mr. Wormtail, what do you suggest?" Wise asked.

"Well we could go exploring," Prongs suggested.

"What about Mooney?" Padfoot asked.

"We can keep him from attacking anyone," Pride said.

"Lion pride kicking in," Mooney said. "I want to hunt!"

"We'll take you outside if you promise not to hurt anyone," Wise told him.

"That's unfair!" Mooney complained. "Fine, I promise not to attack anyone." The group headed outside for their first adventure. 

****

Exactly two pages! By the way, a Eurasia owl is the type of owl Athena had. Do you like the nicknames I made up for Lily and Rose? Don't worry, I'll explain why they aren't on the map.

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have a new story; it's called the Counter Story. It's a Lily is a Slytherin story. Check it out if you get the time. Next chapter will probably be them in seventh year. Thanks all, bye.


	12. The Map

The Map

Remus sat alone, oblivious to the world. He was hunched over a piece of paper writing on it furiously. His friends sat about a meter away, closer to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him. She tried to get a look at the paper.

"Nothing, go away," Remus snapped.

"Come on Mooney, tell us?" Sirius pleaded.

"It's a surprise," Remus told them.

"Then why are you working on it in front of us?" Lily asked. She had been invited to come into the Griffindor common room.

"Good point," James told her. Sirius sneaked behind the werewolf and stole the paper.

"What is this?" he asked. "What are you making a map for? Why is it labeled Hogwarts? It's impossible to make a map of it cause it's always changing and moving."

"I was making it as a thank you gift for becoming Animagnus for me, but I suppose it is impossible," Remus admitted. He let out a defeated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, that's not true," Lily told him. "I know a charm that allows the paper to always change. You could also charm it so that you can activate it on will."

"And there is an awesome potion that let's you make a paper stay good forever," Rose put in.

"Remus me buddy, I think you came up with a really good idea," James commented. He clapped Remus on the back. "First thing's first, who has the neatest handwriting?" 

"What do you need that for?" Rose asked.

"Well we should write down what we want the map to do," James explained.

"How about we have a tracking spell that shows the movement of people on the map as well," Peter suggested.

"That would take a tricky charm, but I could do it," Lily said doubtfully.

"Let's write this down," Remus said. "Lily, you have the neatest handwriting, how about you do the honors?" Lily picked up the paper and quill.

"We want a tracking spell on all the people who enter Hogwarts and who are on the grounds. We want it to move with Hogwarts so it can keep track of the moving stairs and rooms. We want to include the passage ways and we want it to activate on a certain phrase," James summarized. "Sirius! What are you doing?" Everyone looked at Sirius who was holding his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he told them smugly. 

"I like it," Rose said. " 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' can be the opening phrase."

"Sounds good. First we need to transfigure it to be a map, then put the charm on so it changes. Then we can figure out the rest," James suggested.

"James, what use is it knowing the secret passageways if you don't know how to get in?" Sirius asked.

"We can program the passwords in."

"This is going to take a lot of work," Lily said.

"Will you help us Lily?" Sirius pleaded.

"Let's get to work!" Lily told them.

****

A/N that's the end of fifth year! I'm writing no more on it! Anyway, whoever said that Lily is definitely is Griffindor must know I'm going strictly by the book. I'm not paying attention to any interviews. Lily being in Ravenclaw is not important to my story. It was just my excuse for why Lily didn't hang out with the Marauders before but I can come up with a different one if I'm proved wrong. Just tell me the book number and page where it says she is in Griffindor. If you find it, I will gracefully declare myself in the wrong and make nothing more of it. 


	13. Seventh Year

Rose looked around the room. Tonight was the last night she would be sleeping here. Tomorrow she and Lily were departing for Hogwarts. Seventh year had time gone that fast? **(A/N In my story it did.)** She couldn't wait to see the Marauders, and Sirius. Well he was one of the Marauders, but she wanted to se him specially. 

She shook her head to banish the thought. Whenever she was thinking of something that was a secret, she always had this crazy feeling that Lily or Petunia could read her thoughts. Rose wondered if she could read her triplets' thoughts. Rose tried really hard, but nothing happened. She shrugged. She figured she must be really bored to be trying to read thoughts. 

Rose thought back to last year. Sixth year had been a good year. In the back of her mind she realized the group really hadn't included Lily that often in their activities. She made a mental note to make sure her sister would be kept up this year. Then again, Lily was Head Girl this year. She would be busy.

Who is Head Boy? Rose wondered. Maybe Lily knew. She would have to ask when she found the strength to get off this bed. That would be very hard. It was so comfortable. 

The war was still going on, when would those bloody Yanks ever mind their own business? If they were so scared of communism spreading, then they should have done something earlier or not gotten involved at all. When would they use their heads? 

Soon she would be eighteen. Scary, that was an adult. Would she register to vote for the muggle world as well as the wizarding one? Would she keep up with events in both? Vietnam seemed like a big deal and was certainly a daunting view of the future, but wasn't Voldemort a more serious, more fearful enemy? The Viennese were just a group of people fighting for what they believed in, whether was good or not, Voldemort and his followers were just evil. This was too big for her head, but today was August 31st and within seven months, she would have to make these decisions. 

"What you thinking about?" Lily asked as she came into the room.

"Life, the universe and everything," Rose replied.

"Good stuff to think about. I hope none of those peace rallies that have been taking place get violent," Lily said. Rose wondered if Lily could really read minds.

"I went to one last year with the guys and Rachel. Those reporters only show the violence, a lot of it is really peaceful," Rose told her. 

"Cool," Lily said. Rose felt a bit bad that she had forgot to tell her sister about the impromptu decision to go to a peace rally last year.

"So what do you want to start out the year with?" Rose asked. "I think the Marauders' egos have gotten too big." Lily smiled.

"Well first of all, we'll need the map," Lily announced.

"I just got an idea. You know how they call it the Marauders' map? Let's change it so when they try to activate it, it will insult them and won't show them the map."

"We could change the password. It shouldn't be too hard since we know the original one," Lily told her.

"Miss Pride would like to say that you are a very swore loser," Rose chuckled.

"It's perfect, all we'll have to do is steal it and redo the password," Lily said.

"We need to make sure we both get into the compartment on the train. Then one of us will have to distract all of them while the other steals the map."

"How you distract them while I find the map and change it. All we need is the password change spell and the insult one combined with a few extra things added in so it says our names," Lily told her.

"What should I do to distract them?"

"Bring in one of your potions that you are famous for. Try to 'accidentally' spill it on all of them."

"Which one? How about the hair color one I have that washes out with water? Then they'll have to go out to the bathroom leaving the compartment empty."

"Works for me," Lily said. "Tomorrow is the big day and if you enchant my badge to read anything except Head Girl I will kill you." 

"Rose! Get up!" Lily shouted into her sister's ear.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled back.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the train," Lily told her.

"Heaven forbid you can't go back to that freak school," Petunia sneered. She stood in the doorway of the room that her two sisters shared.

"Morning Pet," Lily greeted her cheerfully. "When does your school start?"

"September seventh," Petunia replied curtly.

"Lucky, you get six more days of freedom," Lily told her. Petunia looked a little confused. Rose hid a grin. Lily was always able to divert Petunia's insults with endless chatter. "Well we better get going? Can you tell Mum that we're almost ready?" Petunia stalked out of the room. "Up!" Lily yelled like a drill sargent. 

"Yes, yes," Rose told her. She dragged herself off the bed. She heard Lily singing Arethra Franklin's Respect softly. Rose began to sing the harmony, letting Lily take the melody. 

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T," the two of them came in together, "find out what it means to me!"

"I can't believe we're singing that song," Rose laughed. "How long ago was that popular? Five?"

"It came out in 1967 so yes, it was five years ago," Lily confirmed.

"Hurry up girls!" their father yelled up the stairs. The two sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"We're coming!" they yelled back. They made their way down the stairs; their trunks had been taken down last night. The whole family made their way downstairs. 

"Let's take a picture!" Chris Evans said.

"Let's not and say we didn't," Petunia commented.

"We do this every year, we don't look any different," Lily complained.

"Come on! I want a picture of my girls on their last year of school. Violet, I want you to stand right at the end of the window. Then Petunia next to her, then Lily and finally Rose."

"We stand this way every year Dad, you don't have to tell us," Rose informed him.

"It's a tradition," he replied. He quickly snapped the picture. "Everyone into the car!" The whole family piled into the large family car. They barely fit, as they barely did every year. Rose and Lily began singing "In My Life," by the Beatles. Petunia started singing along, almost unaware of it. 

"For people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life I'll love you more," they sang. Rose harmonized for her two sisters who sang melody. It kinda fit, the three of them singing together.   
  
"Remember to owl us!" Violet yelled as two of her daughters stepped through the barrier to the wizard world. 

"Now to put our plan to work!" Rose cried evilly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are truly, truly scary?" Lily asked.

"Yes, they have," Rose replied. 

"Just making sure you know."

"Thanks. Now they usually find me, but they almost always get a cabin at the end of the train," Rose told Lily. The two boarded the train and started down the long hallway.

"Rose! There you are!" one James Potter exclaimed. He ran down the hall toward them. "Hey Lily! It's been a while."

"So where is everyone hanging?" Rose asked after greetings were exchanged.

"Follow me my fair ladies," James said. Rose shook her head and followed after James. The three of them arrived in a compartment that was very near the back of the train. 

"Hey Rose!" all the Marauders said. They all got up to give her on big group hug. Then they noticed Lily.

"Lily!" Sirius cried. He ran to give her a hug as well. The rest followed suit. "Did you guys bring good pranking stuff?" Rose opened her bang and took out her potions kit. She picked up a vial. 

"Course, here's my old hair color changing potion. Unfortunately it comes out with water," Rose told them. She winked at Lily. "I'm working on it." Rose uncapped the tube. She pretended to trip over Sirius' leg. The potion spilled all over his, James', Remus' and Peter's hair as they were all sitting down.

"Rose!" Remus yelled at her. "Now we have to go wash it out!" 

"I can use the Head's bathroom on the train!" James said triumphantly. 

"You got Head Boy?" Lily asked.

"Yea, let's go wash this off," James said. The four Marauders left. Lily quickly rumaged through the bags.

"It's not here!" she cried.

"It's got to be around here," Rose told her. She picked up all the jackets on the floor. A piece of paper fell out of James' coat pocket. "Come on do it quickly." Lily nodded and muttered the password. The paper lit up. She muttered some words. 

"There, the password is changed, now to put the insult curse on. We both need to touch it with our wands to get it to work properly. You need to say inultus." The two quickly tried it out. "You're saying it wrong!" 

"They're coming back, if it didn't work, at least the first one did," Rose said. She said the spell to clear it and stuffed it back into the coat pocket just as the Marauders were coming back. 

"How about we go to Hogsmeade tonight?" Rose suggested. 

"Sounds good," Remus replied. "Do you know the passage Lily?" Lily shook her head. "James, get out the map so we can show Lily where the passage is." James nodded and took the paper out his pocket. He touched it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James recited. Instead of the usual map, writing scrolled out. "Hey guys! Look at this!" Sirius and Remus tried to see what he was talking about. On the paper was written. _Ha! Ha! Wrong password! Try again prat!_

"What's up with that?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to try to force it to show the map," James told them. "I Head Boy James Potter demand you show yourself." The map did nothing for a few seconds and then a neat hand began to write, _Miss Wise would like to say that James Potter is an idiot._ A slightly messier handwriting started saying, _Miss Pride would like to register her astonishment that James Potty became Head Boy._

"Rose! Lily!" James yelled.

"We're not telling you how to undo it," Rose told them.

"Let me have a go," Sirius said. "I, Sirius Black, solemly swear I am up to no good and I would like to know the password." The writing reappear, the messy one first this time. _Miss Pride would like to tell Mr. Black that she and Miss Wise rule and that Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Mooney and Mr. Wormtail drool . Miss Wise would like to add that Mr. Black should beg to know the password._

"Come on!" James cried. "Come on bloody map!" _Miss Wise and Miss Pride would like to tell Mr. Potter to control his temper. They also suggest that he looks into hair spray and other such products._

"Come on Rose, Lily, please tell us the password," Sirius begged.

"It already told you," Rose told him. She smiled sweetly. "We're not telling."

"I think it is Miss Pride and Miss Wise rule and Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Mooney and Mr. Wormtail drool," Remus suggested.

"No way I'm saying that," Sirius affirmed. "Peter, you say it." Sirius handed the map over to Peter. Peter said the new password. The paper turned into a map.

"How did you guys do that?" Sirius asked.

"Insult charm," Lily said simply.

"Let's put one on the map for always," James suggested. 

"One condition," Lily told him. "Rose and I have to be on the map."

"But it doesn't sound good," Peter protested.

"Fine, let us put something on the back," Rose replied.

"Like what?" James asked.

"How about a guide for pranks?" Lily put in. "What good is a map for pranking if you have no good pranks."

"Good idea," Sirius commented. "On the front it's the Marauders Map for Magical Mischief Makers, on the back it's Miss Pride's and Miss Wise's guide to magical pranks."

"I think we'll slip in some muggle ones as well to use on Slytherins. Like the old tying the shoe laces together," Rose said.

"Come on! We got work to do!" Sirius said excitedly.

****

Yea, kinda lame, but I needed something to happen. I know you are all going to say that there is not section on the map for a guide to pranks, but it's going to have it's own separate password. That's why Harry from the books never activates it. 


	14. Owl Post

Owl Post 

**A/N Reference for those who will get confused, the to: is who the message is SUPPOSED to be going to.**

To: Rose Evans

From: Sirius Black

Time Sent: 12:00 Tuesday, fourteenth of October  
  
This is really hard for me, so just bear with me, okay?  
First, I'd like to say that I've liked you for a long time. I haven't been as discreet about it as I could be. I didn't want our relationship to complicate everything. I mean, going public with it? That's a big step.

But I'm willing to try it, if you are. We just have to keep it quiet, especially around the Marauders. I doubt they'd take it well. Still, this could be the start of a great relationship, for both of us.  
I look forward to talking to you.

-Sirius

To: Sirius Black  
From: Lily Evans  
Time Sent: 12:05 Tuesday, fourteenth of October

  
It's not that I'm not flattered, but... Have you lost your mind?  
The whole situation is completely insane, and I think you know that. Have you been drinking? That's really the only explanation I can come up with. Please, tell me you were drinking when you thought that this would be a good idea. I can't imagine any other reason for this, and if there is another reason, I don't want to know about it.  
Did Rose put you up to this? Because after seven years, you should know that Rose has a few issues, and she's not exactly the person you should go to with ideas like this. If this involved Rose at all, I'd hurt you both, but she's occasionally insane, and you really should know better than to listen to her.  
To make a long story very short, cut it out. This is the last that I want to hear about it, and if that's the case, than I will forgo hexing you into next week. If I get so much as a whisper about this again, mister, there will be consequences. I hope I'm making myself clear, because I don't ever want to go through this again.  
Understood?

-Lily Evans

To: Lily Evans  
From: Peter Pettigrew  
Time Sent: 12:10  
  
Firstly, I'd like to say that a surprise party seemed like a wonderful idea to me. I had no idea that you'd react so strongly to the whole thing, but I apologize. I'm rather angry, however. It was supposed to be a surprised, and I thought everyone knew that. Who told you?  
It's not that I consider my contribution to this group to be particularly important, it's just that a lot of work went into this, on the part of many people. I'd like to know who told, and how long you've known.   
Now that the surprise is ruined, I suppose there's no point in actually having the party, but I wonder if I could persuade you to let us continue. We'll leave you out of it entirely, if that makes you happier, but I don't understand why you'd react so badly. Please let me know if we can still continue. Otherwise, I'll have to start letting people know.

-Peter

To: Peter Pettigrew  
From: Sirius Black  
Time Sent: 12:20  
  
It's not that I want to sound accusatory, but you told me about the party. At least, it looked like you, around here, it's sometimes hard to tell what's going on. Is the party canceled? If it is, I don't want it on my head. I think it's a great idea to have a surprise party for Lily. I swear, I haven't said anything different to anyone. You've got to believe me, I'm fully in support of the party idea.  
I mean, I've been working my butt off on this. If it is canceled, please let me know as soon as possible, there are half a dozen first years that will have to be called off. I'm not looking forward to being the person who tells them about this.   
Get back to me as soon as possible, no matter what's happening. For once, I'd like to have a clue.

-Sirius 

  
To: Sirius Black  
From: James Potter  
Time Sent: 12:30  
  
Look, I certainly wasn't the one to tell you, but what am I supposed to do with a common room full of inflated balloons? I just came from there, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with these now. Even popping them will take the better part of a day, and it's time I don't have. Should I just recruit on of the Smith brothers to squash them one at a time, or just shoot off a minor hex?  
I can't believe I'm struggling with this. This is not my responsibility. I'm going to just delegate it. A common room full of balloons. When I see Peter next, I'm going to wring his neck. How, exactly, did I get into the middle of this?

-James

To: James Potter  
From: Lily Evans  
Time Sent: 12:35  
Okay....  
First of all, why do we have that? Why? I know that this group is made up almost entirely of packrats, and that tendency has helped us with pranks, homework and other things more times than I care to acknowledge, but still, why? Why in the name of all that's holy would we have that cluttering up our space?  
That room has a finite amount of space, and I'm becoming fairly sick of having big chunks of it unavailable because we pick up every single shiny object that we find. Get rid of it, right now. I don't care if you have the Smith brothers help you, or get a crew of prefects; I don't care. Just get rid of them, and do it soon.  
I feel a monstrous headache coming on, and if it's not gone by dinner, you'll have to find a new dining partner. I'm running the very real risk of killing someone. Have you noticed that our friends are apparently insane? I know I've pointed it out before, but the messages I've been getting today have just about pushed me over the edge.  
I think I'll go lie down for a while...

-Lily 

* * *

  
To: Lily Evans  
From: Rachel Brown   
Time Sent: 12:40  
  
I didn't know that I was supposed clean up the common room this week. I will recheck my chores list. In the meantime, I have finished my homework, so I'm free if you need me. We have lots and lots of stuff that have no purpose. Many, many items. I am therefore unsure as to which I am supposed to throw out.  
Should I banish everything that I consider of no importance? If so, I feel I must warn you, a large percentage of our stuff will be destroyed. 

As to the issue of lunch, I was unaware that I was to meet you. I was going to work on some ideas and won't be able to stop long enough to visit the Great Hall today. Perhaps another time?

-Rachel 

To: Rachel Brown  
From: Remus Lupin  
Time Sent: 12:45  
  
The information that you have forwarded to me is of no particular interest to me. Please send it straight to Lily seeing as she is Head Girl.   
As I am unavailable for lunch, perhaps you should consider meeting Rose. I believe that she would like that. If you do hex our stuff, please tell me first, I believe my homework is in the common room along with the map and the invisibility cloak. 

-Remus

To: Remus Lupin   
From: James Potter  
Time Sent: 1:00  
  
I'm not even going to ask. Get to the hospital wing. I'm going to write this off as some sort of breakdown, or momentary insanity, or something. I'm not sure what, yet, but I'll figure it out. Just go to the Hospital Wing, and don't leave until you have permission to do so.   
The two of us are going to have a very, very long chat, but for now, when I ask the computer where you are in ten minutes, I expect to find you in the Hospital Wing, getting checked out. If we're both lucky, there will be an explanation for your behavior that won't necessitate me damaging you somehow.  
The Hospital Wing. NOW.

-James 

  
P.S. Rose, Rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.

To: James Potter

From: Rose Evans

Time Sent: 1:10 

You must be joking. I refuse to go to the Hospital wing seeing as I'm already there because SOMEBODY'S prank went wrong. It's like I'm confined here. What are you talking about? Why did you make that up? Did you hit your head or something? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing.

-Rose

To: Rose Evans  
From: Sirius Black  
Time Sent: 1:15  
  
First of all, I didn't do it. I don't know why it happened, but I had nothing what so ever to do with it. I can understand your frustration, but you have to believe me, I didn't do it. I can't even tell you what happened, since I'm not clear on that myself. I'm going to do my best to figure out what's going on, and I'll get back to you.  
Though I've got to say, I resent the implication. Just because something goes wrong around here doesn't automatically make it my fault. I'm getting really sick of being the first person on everyone's go to list. I've caused my share of problems, I'll admit that, but I've never been that bad.  
I'll talk to James, see if he can straighten this mess out. Are we on for lunch?

-Sirius

To: Sirius Black  
From: Lily Evans  
Time Sent: 1:18  
  
I'm fairly certain that there is no way that this will lead to anything good. What, exactly, did you do? More importantly, how long will it take you to fix it? Because I'm telling you right now, it has been a very, very long day, and I'm not in the mood to deal with anything like this right now. What ever it is that you've managed to do, I want it fixed before you go off duty.  
Recruit people, get all the help you need, but I don't want to hear anything further on this matter. If I should feel up to it tomorrow, and I'll ask you one way or another, I want you to be able to tell me truthfully and easily, that everything is back the way it should be. The way it was yesterday, to be more specific.  
Where ever you are right now, whatever you're supposed to be doing, go and fix this. Fix this right now. I didn't know we were having lunch. I hope you aren't asking me for a date, you know I like James. You were singing that annoying song just yesterday.

-Lily 

  
To: Lily Evans  
From: Remus Lupin  
Time Sent: 1:20  
  
My apologies. I thought I told everyone about the next prank. I believed that this would be sufficient warning as to my intentions. I was unaware that you would be left out of the decision making process. I do not believe I will require additional personnel to accomplish this, but if it is necessary, I will contact you.   
What do you mean lunch? You know I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask Melissa out since fifth year. 

-Remus

To: Remus Lupin  
From: Peter Pettigrew  
Time Sent: 1:25  
  
I can't believe it! You want my help on a prank. I got a few ideas. I know, I know, you're the one who comes up with the new pranks, but if I could make some changes they would be even better.   
Not to worry, though! A few minor changes, and we'll be set to go!

-Peter

To: Peter Pettigrew  
From: Sirius Black  
Time Sent: 1:30  
  
Not to sound judgmental or anything, but why are you sharing this information with me? If you insist upon asking my opinion, I've got to say, I don't think Remus would appreciate it if you joined in the prank planning. He tends to be rather protective of the map and his plans. 

You make a wonderful contribution to the group and the Marauders in your own way. Perhaps you should just consider prank planning to be something that would be better served if you put it aside for now. There'll be plenty of opportunities for that sort of thing later.  
Like, after Remus' dead.

-Sirius

To: Sirius Black  
From: Rose Evans  
Time Sent: 1:47  
  
What are you talking about? Am I the only one who feels as if I've gone insane? What is going on today? I've gotten one incomprehensible message after another! People keep telling me things that I had no desire to know! I am not the counselor! If this is some bizarre practical joke, let me tell you, I am not laughing! I'd like an explanation, and I want it now! I'm fed up with the whole thing, and if I don't get an answer soon, you can forget about dinner at the top of the astronomy tower.

-Rose

To: the Student body of Hogwarts  
From: Professor McGonagall  
Time Sent: 2:04

  
To all recipients:  
We've been having some problems with the owls today. It appears that the owls have been randomly delivering them from person to person. This is why everyone has been receiving incomprehensible messages today. Please bear with us as we attempt to get this straightened out.   
I believe that we have the problem and mail should be going to the right place from this point out, but I can't be sure of it. Also, anything that was sent this morning should be resent, especially if it is of an important nature. I can't be sure that anything got to its intended destination today. The owls will be redelivering a large amount of our mail, but still, it's no guarantee.  
Also, whoever received the message that I had intended for Professor Jauan, please disregard. You know which one. Anyway, I hope no one noticed too many problems today.

-Professor McGonagall

To: Professor McGonagall  
From: The student body  
Time Sent: 2:15  
  
We noticed.  


To: Lily Evans  
CC: James Potter  
From: Rose Evans  
Time Sent: 6:34  
  
I'm sorry!  
I know we shouldn't have done it, I know we shouldn't have. You've got to believe me; we didn't mean any harm by it. And I don't know what to do, I don't know what this message is supposed to mean, we weren't trying to hide it or anything, we just thought that being discreet couldn't hurt. We didn't want to call any additional attention to ourselves, but I swear that we weren't sneaking around.  
I'm in trouble, aren't I?  
I'm really sorry. 

-Rose

To: James Potter  
From: Lily Evans  
Time Sent: 6:36  
James-  
Do you have any idea what that crazy sister of mine is talking about? I probably shouldn't ask, but by now, I'm really becoming terrified that I now know far too much of what's going on around here. Everything that I get isn't intended for me, in the first place. I'm beginning to grow depressed, James.

-Lily

To: Lily Evans  
From: James Potter  
Time Sent: 6:40  
  
Lily-  
I just talked to her. Seems that she and Sirius have been dating. In any case, she accidentally got the message I sent to Tapa, and took it to mean that we knew about her and Sirius. Needless to say, she had a bit of a nervous breakdown.  
It's strange; you know how I've liked her for all these years and I find out she's dating my best friend. I really couldn't care; in fact I'm happy for them, strange. I expected to be heartbroken. Anyway, I've calmed her down, and sent her to talk to Sirius. They should be fine, as soon as they both get over their embarrassment on the matter.   
In any case, you're late for dinner. Finish up beating on the owls.

-James

To: James Potter  
From: Lily Evans  
Time Sent: 6:55  
  
James-  
This is what I'm talking about. How can I be sure that this message was meant for me at all? For all I know, you could be meeting half the seventh year for dinner behind my back. I'm very much on edge all of a sudden. The first time someone ever professed their love for me in letter form, and it wasn't even intended for me.  
I'm relieved, I swear I am, but some part of me feels a little let down. Isn't that foolish? Having Sirius be in love with me would have been awkward and strange. Still, I'm disappointed that he isn't, on some level. I think my ego's taken a blow today.  
And now I'm suspicious of you, too. That message had better have been for me, sir.

-Lily

To: Lily  
From: James  
Time Sent: 7:03  
  
Lily-  
Come on. dinner is getting cold. And who else would I be talking to? Rachel?

-James 

  
P.S. I think like you, if that takes any of the sting away from losing Sirius' love.

To: James  
From: Lily  
Time Sent: 1309 hours  
  
It does help. I like you too.

-Lily 

* * *

  
To: Lily Evans  
From: Rachel Brown  
Time Sent: 1312 hours  
  
Excuse me?

  
**A/N I am really bored. Anyways, this is based on a Star Trek Voyager Fanfic by Kerry. ******** That link. If you like Star Trek Voyage, check it out. I had to blend some parts together so it doesn't make as much sense as the original. Here are the characters, they are not exact:**

Sirius Black: Harry Kim and Tom Paris

Lily Evans: Captain Janeway

James Potter: Commander Chakotay

Rose Evans: EMH and Crewman Chung

Rachel Brown: Seven of Nine

Remus Lupin: Tuvok

Peter Pettigrew: Neelix (I needed someone to be Neelix)

Professor McGonagall: B'Elanna Torres

  


  


  


  



	15. Graduation! Please read AN at the end

Graduation

****

A/N I can't come up with ideas and no one is giving me any, so I'm going to stop on this story. It has a sequel that I've written a good part of, three in fact, so I'm going to start these and finish this one up. I might come back and add more here, but it's very unlikely. 

"So what's everyone going to do after school ends?" Sirius asked.

"We were talking about it yesterday and we're about to go on," Rose hissed to him. 

"Well, let's talk about it again," Sirius suggested. Rose shrugged. All the friends were lined up about to go on stage and graduate from their home for the past seven years.

"I think I'm going to try out for a Quidditch position on a profession team," James announced. 

"Won't that take you away for a while?" Rachel asked. 

"Yea, but it's worth it," James smiled. "I can still write to you guys. I'm going to stay in Europe. What about you?"

"I don't know for sure. I think I'm going to try getting job in the Ministry. I'm goig to stay in London. Frank and I were talking about moving in together," Rachel told them. She and her boyfriend Frank Smith had been dating for a year and were pretty serious. 

"Cool, I'm not sure what I'm doing," Tapa said. "I've gotten some job offers from the Ministry, but I think I might want to teach or something. I'm going to be staying in London while I figure it all out. 

"I've got a job offer from the MP agency. They want me to do some research for them," Rose told them. MP or Master Potions was the top potions research institute. "That way I can stay in London. Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to try to become an Auror," Sirius replied. "I want to stay in London, so I don't have to miss Rose." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss the turned passionate.

"You two interested in what the rest of us are doing?" Remus asked. The two broke apart and looked embarrassed. 

"What are you going to do?" James asked Remus.

"I've got an offer from the Auror's Agency to be a consultant so I'm going to be staying in London. I'm going to wait for Jill to graduate before I make any real decisions," he informed them. Jill, Rachel's younger cousin by a year, had been Remus' girlfriend for the past few months and they two were pretty sickening from Sirius' perspective and sweet from everyone else's. 

"What about you Lily? You've been silent the whole time," Rose inquired. Lily broke out of her trance.

"What? Oh, I'm going to Triple U. Then I'm going to try to do research for the Ministry or something. Maybe I can be a professor there and get a grant," Lily speculated. 

"So you're going to be in London?" Rose asked. Triple U, Wizarding University, was located in the heart of London and was considered one of the top schools. Lily nodded.

"So most of us are going to stay together," Sirius said excitedly. 

"We're on!" James whispered to them.

"Why are you whispering?" Lily whispered back.

"To see if you would whisper," James replied. The seven of them plus Peter who had just come back from the bathroom went on stage to receive their diplomas and start their new lives. 

****

Hi! My next story should be called Semi-Charmed Life and will be coming out shortly. It starts about two years after this. If anyone is actually reading this, please check it out. 


End file.
